1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated system for treating and recycling rainwater in a residential community.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rainwater is an important part in the urban and regional water cycle. Most rainwater planning and designs are just dedicated to rainwater drainage, and lack of supervisions and regulations for rainwater, let alone the use of rainwater resources. In the 1990s, U.S. stormwater management experts developed a multi-point micro-storm control strategy based on source control, namely low-impact development (LID). LID formulates a series of protective designs based on local conditions, focuses on bioretention, filtering and penetration, and net runoff storage to control the water amount and water quality of urban rainfall, and can effectively reduce the rainwater runoff, control the quality of rainwater, and recycle the rainwater comprehensively, with advantages of low construction and management costs, and exhibiting good ornamental effect. However, conventional rainwater treatment methods based on LID are incapable of purifying initial rainwater, incapable of processing flowing rainwater, and incapable of storing and recycling purified rainwater.